new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dilali
Far away in the west, the Bear Country is a region where not many people have been. It is a mysterious region who's bordering have been sealed off for centuries. While few brave explorer has survived a brief expedition into the unknown lands and managed to bring back information, many others would find a cruel death at the hands of the Imperial Sana forces. History Not much is known about the Bear Country. Its true name is even somewhat lost to history and instead, the name Bear Country has stuck. This because of the first successful explorer that went by the name 'Tateaki the Bear'. He was the first to mount a long and successful expedition into the unknown lands. Past the mountain range that separates the Earth and Bear country, Tateaki came back with some lore and knowledge of the Bear country. According to his expedition, the Bear country is truly the oldest country on the western continent. Ruled by empresses from a divine line, the country has closed its borders after a fierce battle. One between the Ten-Tails and the divine founder, Tefuko. The conclusion of the battle saw to it that the Bear country would be formed and led by the Sana dynasty, the direct bloodline of Tefuko. Not much is known about the Bear Country. Its true name is even somewhat lost to history and instead, the name Bear Country has stuck. This because of the first successful explorer that went by the name 'Tateaki the Bear'. He was the first to mount a long and successful expedition into the unknown lands. Past the mountain range that separates the Earth and Bear country, Tateaki came back with some lore and knowledge of the Bear country. According to his expedition, the Bear country is truly the oldest country on the western continent. Ruled by empresses from a divine line, the country has closed its borders after a fierce battle. One between the Ten-Tails and the divine founder, Tefuko. The conclusion of the battle saw to it that the Bear country would be formed and led by the Sana dynasty, the direct bloodline of Tefuko. What more is known of the Bear country is that the population speaks a variant of Taika, called Hakuchi. Their manners and traditions vary heavily from their neighbours. Though there have been other successful attempts of learning more about the Bear country and its population, the stories of how many met an unfortunate end have seen a decline in exploration expeditions into the mysterious lands of the Sana dynasty. Bear's Military There isn't much known about the military that serves the Bear country. It is clear that the borders of the closed off realm are heavily guarded and patrolled. Thus being well organised and supplied by their government. Teams and patrols that operate in what many consider close to a shinobi fashion have been quite successful in barring and capturing ambitious explorers or other curious folks. People at the borders vanishing without a word one day from another have been contributed to the Bear country. Some say that the Bear country tries to keep tabs on their neighbours with these abductions. Others claim that it serves a more sinister purpose. Demographics Population The population lives in a caste system, according to the findings of 'Tateaki the Bear'. The known castess are: * The Farmers and Slaves castes. The lowest of the caste, these people work on the land and enjoy little freedom or wealth. Mere servants, their lives seem to be nothing but playthings for the Landowners. They aren't allowed to migrate to another region but are required to forever remain on the same plot of land that their overlords tell them to work. * The Assistants caste. Those who have a profession that is to refine rough products into something finer. Carpenters, smiths and such are part of this caste. They enjoy more freedom and wealth than the Farmers and slaves castes. But they must gain permission to migrate to another place, which is likely not a common thing to be allowed. * The Soldier caste. Those with a martial profession, probably including other militant organisations, belong to the Soldier caste. They are to train and focus their entire lives on becoming capable soldiers and officers for the Sana Dynasty. Much is unknown about how much freedom and wealth they enjoy in comparison with the other castes. * The Noble and Priester castes. These castes rule over plots of lands in the name of the divine ruler. Enjoying much freedom and power, they are only obliged to answer to the divine ruler. The lives of the people that live on their land are theirs to decide. Executions and other cruel actions to instil dread and fear are commonplace, in order to promote larger harvests or production. There are some nobles and clergy who try to rule with a more benevolent approach but these are rare finds in the Bear country. * The Divine caste. The family who is of the divine blood of Tefuko and rulers of the land. The Divine caste is the smallest and yet the most powerful caste found in the Bear country. Never has one been seen by an outsider as the rumour goes that their beauty is too much for those unworthy. Language The language that dominates the land is Hakuchi. Which is a variant of Taika or so it is assumed by many that try to study and understand the inhabitants of the Bear country. While being a different language, it still bears many resemblances to Taika. Meaning that practitioners of the Taika language can understand and communicate somewhat with those of the Hakuchi language. Religion The religion of the Bear country is centred around the mythological finding of their nation. The main deity that is worshipped and asked for guidance is the legendary Tefuko. Then comes the Divine, which also bears the title of Jirenz - which means 'successor'. It was the divine will of Tefuko which saw the caste system in place and according to the clergy, one will be allowed to be reborn in a higher caste if they lived a pious life. Only to eventually reach the heavens, being able to enjoy the splendour of Tefuko's celestial realm. But if one will fail to reach higher, they will fall into the dark abyss of Móguǐ. Political Structure The structure of political importance of the Bear Country is one of a strict organisation. At the top is the Empress of the land with her king-consort. Inheritance is kept within the Sana Dynasty and thus it is speculated that a form of incest is practised when the Sana dynasty is unable to find a good match. There are apparently various figures of heroic standing and renown that have been allowed to marry into the Sana Dynasty but this hasn't yet been fully confirmed more than to be myths and legends. Following the Sana dynasty are the noble and clergy castes who rule parts of the land in the name of the Divine. They have almost full control over the population that dwells in their land. Only obliged to listen to the commands of the Divine, power struggles and rivalries exist within and between these two castes to gain more favour of the Divine or over resources. Category:Country Category:Taika